Lessons In Lingerie
by samandjackshipper
Summary: Alice takes Bella to shop for her Wedding lingerie. She doesn't feel confident enough to pull it off so Alice sends her home with a bag of goodies to boost her confidence with strict instructions not to open the bag until the house is empty.
1. Self Indulgence

This is my first attempt writing Twilight fanfiction. I hope you like it.

Please leave some reviews, it fuels my imagination and makes me write faster.

Set between Eclipse & Breading Dawn

Slightly OOC.

A/B friendship, E/B pairing. SMUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You've been warned. Very M rated. Links to outfits at end of chapter.

* * *

Lessons in Lingerie

~*~

"No way… not a chance… not a fucking chance in hell Alice!!!"

I didn't swear often, only in situations when I was angry beyond words, or when I was vehemently trying to get my point across… like now for instance.

I was standing in front of the oversized mirror in the changing room of a shop that, until this day, I had avoided like the plague. It wasn't like I hadn't been intrigued every time I walked past, more so when I was frustrated with my fiancée and his lack of intimacy with me.

Okay, so we were intimate on an emotional level, completely and openly intimate with one another… I mean, it came with the territory, when your fiancé was a Vampire who you would give your life, your soul, everything you had just to be with him, and who you loved so completely it hurt just to be away from him. But boy did it get frustrating when that increasingly familiar tingle of sexual anticipation would start to build in the pit of your stomach, but was denied any relief when your fiancée would pull away when things got too intense.

Yes, sometimes having a vampire for a lover was frustrating. Or should I say, having Edward as your fiancée? His 'raised in the Victorian era' morals were the driving force behind his decision to wait until after we were married before we slept together. That and, well, the fact that he was frightened that he would loose control and kill me during sex… yeah, kind of a mood killer when those sort of thoughts were rolling around in your lovers head.

So, here I was standing in 'Secret Desires' lingerie shop in Port Angeles with my soon to be sister, trying on my wedding lingerie. If I had known how mortifying this would be I would have chained myself to the bed posts and refused to leave… although having a neurotic, overly excitable vampire with a 'it's my way or the highway and you got no say in the matter' attitude for a maid of honour/soon to be sister, she would have just broken the shackles and carried me over her shoulder to the shop.

Yes, resistance truly was futile when it came to Alice.

"Oh shut up, you look amazing!" Alice squealed as she came up behind me.

I was standing in the mirror looking at a vision of myself in white… or should I say lack of!

The bustier had removable straps (perfect for the off the shoulder gown Alice had designed), the bra part was padded and pushed my breasts up to new heights. To be honest, the more I looked at it and saw the delicate floral lace overlay and ruffles, the more I started to think it was actually quite beautiful.

That was until I looked down and the skimpy thong peeking out from in between the garter straps attached to the white stockings that caused me to panic.

"Okay, no way… I can't pull this off… I don't feel confident or… just… Alice I can't."

Alice suddenly turned me around and took me by the shoulders. "Look Bella, honey… you look beautiful… Edward is going to lose his mind when he sees you in this. And I mean in the good way! Trust me!"

That was the thing with Alice. Being omniscient meant, when she told you to trust her, you really could.

But that didn't help my overwhelming fear of being so skimpily clothed in front of Edward. The most flesh he'd seen was me in my skimpy sleep shorts and tank top.

He told me I was beautiful, and as much as I believed him, I still felt inferior to him. I mean, it was like comparing a weathered old garden statue or a gnome to a pristine, marbled statue of a Greek God!

"Look, you just need to get your confidence up. I had a feeling you'd let yourself get worked up over this. Here."

Alice handed me an oversized bag from the store.

"I got it while you were changing… you're not allowed to peek until tonight. Now, listen to me and trust me. Edward is off hunting with Jazz, Carlisle and Emmett tonight. Charlie is going to get called to cover the night shift 'cos Deputy Harris is going to get food poisoning from the hot dog he's about to eat.'

Her eyes held a mischievous glint to them as she suddenly stared at a spot on the wall behind me.

"Yep, this is going to help your confidence no end. When Charlie's gone open the bag and follow the instructions."

Alice then whipped the bag from my hands, all but shoved me back behind the curtain and told me to change 'post haste'. I felt like standing up, back straight and arm raised in a military salute and shouting back 'Maam! Yes Maam!"

* * *

I'd been given strict instructions not to open the bag till Charlie had left, with the threat that Alice would know and would make me regret it. To an outsider, a threat coming from someone with her pixie size and sunny disposition would have seemed like an idle threat, but I knew better.

Now I sat crossed legged on the bed having a staring contest with the bag.

Charlie had left an hour ago after Deputy Harris had called in sick with food poisoning. What a surprise. I felt bad for him. I knew first hand how miserable food poisoning was and had wanted to tell him not to eat that hot dog, but Alice told me it was already too late.

Without realising it another fifteen minutes had passed while I had been lost in thought and, much to my chagrin, the bag had not miraculously disappeared.

"It's just a bag, it can't be that bad!" I spoke to the empty room.

I reached forward and grasped the bag pulling it into my lap. Opening the ribbon that held the straps together I opened it and emptied the contents out onto the bed.

There was an envelope with 'read me first' on the front, and five items, each wrapped or in its own individual box and had a small envelope attached to it with a number on top of it. Realising they ranged from one to five I placed them in order on the bed.

Picking up the envelope first I lifted the flap and pulled out the note, reading her elegantly formed script;

_Bella._

_Know that I love you. Formalities and pending changes aside you are already my sister and I would never do anything to embarrass or hurt you. So just trust me tonight and you'll be pleasantly surprised._

_Follow my instructions to the letter... I'll know if you don't._

_Love you_

_Your Sister Alice_

_Xxx_

"Oh Alice, what have you got me into?" I sighed and smiled.

Picking up the box with number one on I pulled the card out of the little envelope;

_Drink this… apparently it'll give you Dutch courage. Whatever that means? Obviously I can't drink, so you'll have to tell me if it works...joking! Of course I know it'll work!_

_A_

_x_

I opened the box to find a small liquor bottle inside. Perfect! If whatever Alice had planned for me required some level of inebriation, then I was on a slippery slope. I turned the bottle over. It was a bottle of Bailey's Irish Cream Liquor, small enough to fit in the palm of my hand so I knew it wouldn't get me drunk, just confidently tipsy (as I knew from the few times I had consumed alcohol… being a police chief's daughter, it wasn't easy to hide alcohol consumption in this house… especially with my level of clumsiness).

"Well, here goes nothing."

I opened the bottle and the smell hit me and I already found my mouth watering. It smelt divine. I put the bottle to my lips and drank it down.

Holy mother of God… that is going on my list of heavenly tastes, right next to the taste of Edward's lips… nothing could compare to that!

I would have to drink as much of that as possible before I was turned and could no longer consume human foods or fluids.

Feeling the creamy liquor sliding down my throat I smiled. Alice you are amazing!

I placed the cap back on the now empty bottle and set it back in the box and reached for box number two.

This one was larger and I pulled the note out.

_Pamper yourself, now...before you open any more. Put on some sexy music, take a bath, wash your hair, dry it upside down like I showed you to give it some lift. And most importantly just relax!_

_A_

_x_

I lifted the lid off the box and found an array of beauty products. Sometimes having a sister who liked to treat you like her personal Barbie doll paid off.

I took the box into the bathroom leaving the three unopened packages on the bed.

I started running the water and took all the products out of the box, lining them up so I could try and decipher what went where. There was frangipani bath cream, luxury shampoo and conditioner, moisturiser, hair volumiser and hair spray.

I poured some of the bath cream under the running water and let the bubbles form. As I let the bath fill I grabbed my I pod and dock and put it on the shelf next to the door, knowing my luck I'd end up knocking it into the bath and give myself an electric shock. I decided on listening to Lady Gaga. The woman was bat shit crazy but she could sing, and some of her songs were definitely sexy. I'd often imagined myself to dancing with Edward in a club to this music. I'd definitely take a ride on his disco stick.

I giggled to myself, oh god maybe that alcohol was getting to me already.

I stopped the water and stripped out of my clothes and let the heat envelop me as I sunk into the water.

Mmmmm, heavenly. Now if only Edward was in here with me.

Just the thought of his cool, wet, naked body up against my back sent shivers up my spine.

I reached over to inspect the hair products.

The Shampoo (and apparently the conditioner too) was called S Factor Diamond Dreams and apparently was infused with diamonds, champagne, cashmere and pearls. Seriously?! They'd started putting jewellery and champagne in hair products?! Only Alice could find such products!

I worked my way through the hair products amazed at how silky my hair felt almost instantaneously and the smells were divine. I decided to go the whole hog and shave my legs and underarms while I was at it. No need for any bikini line trimming. Alice had subjected me to the torture of a Hollywood wax yesterday, unbeknown to Edward of course. The wedding wasn't for two months but she told me I should get one now to experience it before the one for the wedding, just so I was prepared. Lucky thing she had unbreakable bones. Holding her hand whilst having a Hollywood was one of the most painful things I'd experienced. Well, it was in my top 5. Unfortunately two of my other most painful experiences had been since I met Edward but I wasn't going to dwell on them. We were looking to the future.

I shook my head to clear the memories and let the warmth of the water, the music and the alcohol now running through my system envelop me.

Ten minutes later, not wanting to turn into a prune I hopped out, drained the water and dried off.

I took the remaining products into my room and set about moisturising my entire body. Hell, it was only right to utilise all that Alice had provided me with to the best of my abilities.

I wrapped my towel tightly around my self, tucking the end in and set about drying my hair.

Applying some Tigi Superstar Thermal Blow Dry lotion for Thick Massive Hair I flipped my head upside down and set the dryer on full and tried to dry it the same way Alice had shown me a few weeks ago.

After about fifteen minutes it was dry and I flipped my hair back up and smoothed the mass down slightly with a hair brush.

Hmm. Not too bad. The layers in my hair had been enhanced and it felt silky and smooth.

So it came to the final touch and I applied a mist of Tigi Masterpiece massive shine hairspray. I ran my fingers though my hair separating the natural curls that had formed and was pleasantly surprised to find that the spray wasn't sticky and hadn't made my hair crispy like some sprays did.

I kind of felt like I'd been living in a cave as far as beauty products went until I'd met the Cullen's… or more specifically until Alice had entered my life in a whirlwind.

I was grateful to Alice that she hadn't tried to overdo anything when she held her frequent 'pamper Bella' sessions. There was no slicked on make up or overly styled hair… just delicate changes, things that were obvious but not too overpowering.

Turning back to the bed there were only three boxes left.

I walked over and sat on the bed, tucking my leg underneath me as I picked up the next box.

Note three read;

_Just a touch of make up honey. You're beautiful without it but there's something about the smoky look that really makes a woman feel powerful. It's dark and sexy, and if you follow my instructions you'll pull it off no problem. Just consider it practice as a possible colour scheme for the wedding._

_A_

_X_

I opened the box cautiously. Expecting it to be overflowing with products, knowing even though the end result of Alice's make-up sessions were usually subtle, she used a lot of products to get there.

I was pleasantly surprised to find only a few items in there, although one looked like a surgical implement to me.

Aside from the instrument of torture, there was a small palate of black and silver eye shadow, some mascara and eyeliner.

I lifted the instructions out of the box, it really was a sad state of affairs that I had to be 'instructed' on how to apply make-up, but I suppose being an only child with a mother who didn't really wear make up – she preferred a natural look, meant I'd never been taught the tips.

I set about reading the list of instructions.

_1 ~ Curl your eyelashes. The curler is not as scary as you think._

_2 ~ Apply a small line of eyeliner on the top lid next to your eyelashes. It helps to pull the skin at the end of your eye taught and rest your elbow on a surface; I really don't want you sticking yourself in the eye!_

_3 ~ Smudge the eye liner upwards with the brush and apply a small amount of black shadow… not too much, just to give you a smouldering look._

_4 ~ Brush some silver on top of your eye lids._

_5 ~ Apply some mascara_

_6 ~ Place a very thin line of eye liner on your bottom lid, smudging it to blend it in._

_Voila!_

_Sexy Vixen Bella!_

_A_

_x_

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. She'd done it again. The make-up wasn't over powering; the silver on top of the black gave it a subtle smoky look and made my eyes look bigger.

I'd even consider this look for the wedding, it was obvious I was wearing make-up but in a classy way.

Looking at the clock an hour had passed since I'd plucked up the courage to open the bag and I was pleased with the result.

Turning to the fourth box I opened it to find a pair of black, platform, stiletto heels.

The heel wasn't too high but I knew it was sure to end in disaster. I'd put them on and see how it looked but would probably end up bare footed as I really didn't fancy having to end up in the emergency room in just lingerie and heels… I'd have to move to Alaska, change my name and appearance and live with the penguins to avoid the humiliation… hell the penguins would probably laugh at me!

Now came the final package and I knew what it contained. Some ensemble of lingerie and I was actually shaking with a mixture of fear and anticipation.

I picked it up and opened the final envelope.

_Please trust me with this. It will look so hot and will really help your confidence. If you can feel confident in this you'll be absolutely fine in the wedding ensemble._

_Go and make sure all the curtains are closed 'cos you're gonna be walking around the house in this and I don't think giving Mr Abrams next door a heart attack is gonna go down well! Yes, I'm serious. You need to feel sexy and confident and what better way to do that than in the comfort of your own home._

_Love you_

_A_

_X_

_PS. You can thank me tomorrow._

I walked slowly round the house closing all the curtains and blinds, delaying the inevitable, but soon enough I finally found myself back in my room and the package in my hands.

It was like my hands were moving of their own volition while my mind was screaming 'Nooooooooooo!' I'm not ready!', but I was powerless to stop.

The package was opened and the garment fell to the bed and all I could do was stare at it. I looked back into the package and shook it.

"Where the hell is the rest of it?!' I cried out to the empty house.

I started to feel dizzy. I couldn't pull that off… hell I couldn't get into it! Where did it start?! I took a few deep breaths to calm myself and told myself I was overreacting. Alice was doing me a favour. She was right; if I could pull this off I could pull of anything! And I was alone in the house. Hell I could put it on and wrap in my dressing gown. She said I had to wear it, not that I couldn't wear anything else with it.

Juts then my phone indicated I had a message.

I reached for it and saw it was from Alice.

'Don't you dare! Put it on, or I'll come over there and put it on you myself! You know I will.'

'Fine' was the only reply she got, I wanted to reply as soon as I could mainly because I feared that if I dwelled on it too much she really would be over faster than I could escape the house.

I picked up the stockings first. They seemed the most innocent. They were black with lace tops and a pink satin bow. Removing my towel I set about putting them on. Once they were secure I reached for the rest of the garment and worked my way into it.

After attaching the garter straps to the tops of the stockings I cautiously stepped over to the mirror with my eyes closed.

Taking a few steadying breaths I opened my eyes.

Fuck me! That's hot!

I never thought of myself as hot but looking at myself in this ensemble, damn… okay this was being kept for the honeymoon!!!

This was the sexiest lingerie I'd ever seen! It made up of mainly black lace with diamante highlighting to the bust, covering my breasts in a bandeau style with halter ties and the thong was made up of the same material. The bra and thong set were joined together by a gorgeous pink ribboned lace-up area that stretched between the two.  
There were pink satin bows on the front and back of the set matching the pink bows on the lace-top suspender stockings.

Slipping the heels on I decided to see how they fared.

They weren't as high as I thought once I had them on, and the platform front really helped distribute my weight, keeping me more balanced.

Okay, I've got to walk around the house now. May the devil help me 'cos there was no way I could even think about God in this outfit.

I stepped out of my room cautiously, expecting Charlie to be there, a natural instinct, but after reminding myself again that I was alone and the blinds were closed I ventured downstairs, slipping the heels off till I reached the bottom. There was no sense in tempting fate now was there?

What to do now. This felt so weird. What should I do? Watch TV, do the washing… nothing involving cooking… with this much flesh exposed I'd be sure to have a nasty accident.

I decided first to just walk around the house to get comfortable.

After several circuits round the house and catching my reflection in the few mirrors around the house I started to feel more comfortable. The heels were actually okay but I knew this was one of the only times I'd wear them till I was changed. Walking around in the safety of my own house was different. I knew where every lump and bump in the floor was.

Before long I found myself in the kitchen. I ventured over to the cabinet to get a glass of water finding it strange how this added height made it easier to reach the glasses on the top shelf.

I was reaching for it, hands perched on the top of the counter when I thought I heard a noise in the house. I stopped deadly still before letting out the breath I'd been holding, admonishing myself for being silly. Then I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end in the way they only did when he was here.

TBC

~*~

* * *

Hmm… who's in the house? Is it friend or foe?

So should I continue?

What did you think?

Sorry for the shameless product placement. I just wanted to get some of my fav products in the story.

Here are some links to the products

Shampoo & Conditioner

http://www(dot)tigihaircare(dot)com/Consumer/en-UK/sfactor/sfactor-products(dot)asp?product=dd_shamp&categoryID=15

Volumiser

http://www(dot)tigihaircare(dot)com/Consumer/en-UK/bedhead/bedhead-products(dot)asp?product=superstar&categoryID=4

Hairspray

http://www(dot)tigihaircare(dot)com/Consumer/en-UK/bedhead/bedhead-products(dot)asp?product=masterpiece&categoryID=8

And as for the outfits…

The Wedding Lingerie

http://www(dot)lingerieexpress(dot)co(dot)uk/Adorable-Bridal-Corset(dot)html ress(dot)co(dot)uk/Padded-Push-Up-Bustier(dot)html

And this is the ensemble she's wearing in the fic.

The shoes (I was trying to find ones similar to those from the Harpers Bazaar photoshoot of Rob & Kristen 'cos they're amazing. Just imagine the heel is smaller than these… I've gotta take pity on our poor Bella!)

http://www(dot)asos(dot)?iid=880128&cid=6461&Rf-200=4&sh=0&pge=0&pgesize=20&sort=-1&clr=Black

http://www(dot)lingerieexpress(dot)co(dot)uk/Gorgeous-Criss-Cross-Body-Set(dot)html


	2. Not an update quick Author's Note!

Sorry guys. Not an update but just a quick author's note.

I AM planning on updating as soon as possible but due to recent health issues it's been difficult. Basically i've been getting really bad headaches recently and i went to my doctor who thinks its due to spending too much time on the computer (personally i blame VvDeadRosesvV for her wonderful fic 'Breaking Trinity', Brits23 for 'Laid Bare' – one word; EPIC and reading the whole of 'Dirty Dancing with the Devil Herself' by JayJayHale over at (which i read in one go!), amongst MANY others... they're so addictive!)

So, i'm off to the opticians next weekend to see if i need glasses.

It basically means until then i'm only able to spend small amounts of time on the fic at a time. I've gotten about quarter of the chapter written, so hopefully i'll get some more written over the next couple of weeks (i'm house hunting at the moment for the next few days then off to see 30 seconds to mars at the end of the week, so hopefully i'll be able to do a bit of writing soon.

There's also the fact that i'm getting used to writing on my new laptop. Sounds easy, but when you're used to touch typing on a different spaced keyboard it takes a while to get the ol' fingers to adjust to the new keyboard! (there were about 50 spelling mistakes in this authors note due to not pressing the right letter that i wanted to! Lol!)

Anyway, i can only apologise and i hope to update real soon. To be honest i'll probably just suffer the headache and get on with it on Saturday and try and get it finished, so possibly i'll be able to update on Sat or Sun!!!


	3. Together

**Quick A/N then on withe the show!!!**

_I can only apologise for the delay in this update._

_Things just kept kicking me when I was down over the past month or so... I started feeling much better on the health side of things, but then things went downhill in my personal life and got me in a flunk; I won't bore you with too many details, if you want to read about it you can do so in my blog (the link is on my profile page), but in short, someone I considered a best friend for the past 2 years or so, started having an affair behind her husband (and 2 kids who are under 3's) back, I didn't agree with it and told her so, she outright lied to my face saying that she wasn't doing anything with this guy (just chatting apparently) but told my best friend exactly what she'd been doing, and told her to lie to me about it... yeah, chatting with his cock in your mouth must be a great conversation! Now she no longer wants to be our friend, says if her husband finds out it'll be our fault and is now trying to bad mouth us to all of our friends. I feel like a damn teenager again! Sorry... that was the slightly longer 'short' version that I planned but I needed to vent, and let you guys know why I haven't been updating, 'cos you guys have all been wonderful and so supportive._

_Ironically though I'm off work sick today due to a flu bug that's going round, which is why I'm holed up in bed, finally getting down to finishing this fic, so something good came of feeling crappy._

_So I hope you guys enjoy the last part. Antibiotics won't help the flu but reviews will! Let me know what you thought!_

* * *

**_Lessons In Lingerie ~ Chapter 2_**

_Previously_

Before long I found myself in the kitchen. I ventured over to the cabinet to get a glass of water finding it strange how this added height made it easier to reach the glasses on the top shelf.

I was reaching for it, hands perched on the top of the counter when I thought I heard a noise in the house. I stopped deadly still before letting out the breath I'd been holding, admonishing myself for being silly. Then I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end in the way they only did when he was here.

* * *

No, I was just being paranoid. It was my sub-conscious playing tricks on me. That had to be it.

After all, Edward was off hunting with his father and brothers and wouldn't be home till morning.

Despite my internal reassurance to myself, the goose-bumps erupted on my skin and a shiver crept up my spine involuntarily...

I couldn't shake the feeling I got whenever he was around me. That sense of anticipation, elation and desire, combined with an overwhelming feeling of safety.

I turned my head slightly, trying to widen my peripheral senses. Why I didn't turn around fully to confront the empty room, I didn't know. I know I should be glad he wasn't there... to see me parading around the house in this... well, the lack of material meant you could hardly call it an outfit. I'd die of complete embarrassment, I was sure of it. But there was a part of me... just a small part that wanted him to be there. To see I wasn't his shy, naive Bella, that he didn't have to treat me like a china doll. That there was a side of me, and granted it took his overbearing vampire sister to actually coax it out of me, that wanted to emerge every time he touched me, to rip off his clothes and have him take me in the ways a virginal mind shouldn't know about.

I couldn't hear any other movements from inside the house. I couldn't hear anything other than the wind outside rustling the leaves of the trees surrounding the house. But then again I knew very well that with his vampire agility, Edward could move around soundlessly. I knew I was reaching, just hoping against hope. How in this moment did I wish I wasn't immune to his mind reading capabilities.... I was screaming for him, every fibre in my being called to him, begging him to be here.

Knowing I was going out on a huge limb, and preparing to be disappointed I whispered to the empty house.

"_Edward?_"

I waited on baited breath, listening for the sound I knew wouldn't come. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding... closing my eyes and turning back to the counter, resting my weight on my arms.

"Bella."

I whipped round at the sound of my name, my back against the counter, and saw him standing over the other side of the kitchen.

I felt myself flush with desire. He was here, and I don't know why, when normally I would have reached for the nearest thing to cover myself with, I just stood there staring at him. All I knew in that moment was that he was here and I barely believed it. Maybe my mind was playing tricks on me and I'd started having full-blown hallucinations... again. Last time it was the overwhelming grief that had caused them. Did the same apply to overwhelming desire? I was so desperate to see him that maybe my mind had conjured up his image for me. To sate me.

He was a picture of restrained tension. His knuckles were balled into fists at his side, his eyes raked over my form and a sound somewhere between a growl and a moan erupted from his lips.

Before I knew it he was in front of me, arms gripping the counter on either side of my body, caging me in. I thought I even heard a crack in the marble. This wasn't like any hallucination I'd had before... everything was too real; the smell, the feeling of the air shifting around me when he rushed over to me.

The added height from the heels meant I was eye-level with him, and his eyes were a black I'd never seen before. There were flecks of gold streaked through his irises.

"Fuck Bella" his words came out between gritted teeth.

I nearly shut down upon hearing him curse... never before had I heard his voice so raw, so deep and full of tension. It was then that I realised, his eyes were not black with hunger... but with desire.

"Alice's idea… she said I should feel confident… for the honeymoon… I needed to practice wearing… Edward…" My words could no longer form, the things I wanted to say couldn't process… all I knew was that Edward was here and I was practically naked in front of him and I needed him… badly.

"Are you really here?" Was about the only coherent sentence I was able to string together, but even that was spoken on a breathless sigh.

"Does it feel like I'm here?" Edward growled as he pushed his hips into mine and I could feel his hard cock against the confines of his jeans. My head dropped back and was cradled in one of Edward's hands as a moan escaped my lips and I thrust back against him.

I knew I was drenched already, just the sight of him staring at me from across the room had caused a rush of desire to shoot straight to my core.

"Talk to me Edward, I need to hear you… what are your thinking?"

"I'm thinking how I wish it was our wedding night so I could have you the way I've fantasised about ever since the day I met you. God the things I want to do to you."

I smiled devilishly as he became more uninhibited. "Tell me what you want to do to me…" I whispered huskily.

He groaned deep in his chest and moved to whisper hotly in my ear, "I want to taste you Bella…" he moved his hand to cup my face, his thumb by my ear and his fingers upon my neck as he tilted my head to the side "… I want to taste every inch of you." He placed an open mouthed kiss to my pulse point on my neck.

"I want to feel the way your body quivers and the way your breath hitches as I enter you for the first time."

His fingers of the hand that had been practically glued to the countertop moved up to trace the edge of the bra and over the lace where he traced the hardened peaks of my nipples then moved down the strap that joined the bra to the thong, one finger delicately tracing the ribbon while the other caressed the exposed skin either side of it. Without warning his hand moved to the hem of my thong and inside, stroking along my wet folds. The shock when I realised where his fingers were so suddenly, combined with the utter pleasure that shot through my core caused my body to arch and a high pitched moan to leave my mouth. I was soon silenced by Edward's mouth over mine as he practically drank down any subsequent sounds I made. This was the first time Edward had kissed me tonight and I was so desperate for him I devoured his lips passionately. Where had my restrained, innocent fiancée gone and dear God tell me he's tied up securely!?

"I'm gonna make you scream for me Bella." He spoke against my lips.

As if to fuel the fire he thrust his fingers up inside of me, two digits entering my dripping core. As I cried out once more he tilted my head back with his other hand, his lips never leaving mine and thrust his tongue inside the recesses of my mouth.

The way he said my name… sounded so guttural and soft, and was nearly my undoing. It was like the time he'd been describing how he could read people's minds on out first 'date' after he'd rescued me in Port Angeles. The way he'd been describing what was on people's minds and how the word 'sex' had rolled off his tongue had caused my centre to twitch and forbidden images to enter my mind even then. Images like Edward locking eyes with me, suddenly lifting me with one arm onto the table while his other arm mercilessly swept the contents off the table and he threw me on top of it, crashing his lips to mine and ripping my clothes to shreds and fucking me right there on top of the table… customers and slutty, 'don't realise when a guy isn't interested, way too obvious, back the hell away from my man' waitresses be damned.

Almost like he really could read my mind he lifted me up onto the counter our lips never parting. The move caused his fingers to move inside me and in a moment of unbridled passion I bit down on Edward's lip. I knew the action wouldn't hurt him, his lips, as soft and full as they were, were just as strong and impenetrable as the rest of his body, at least to my human teeth. No, I knew it wouldn't hurt him but I had no idea how much it would arouse him. A growl escaped his lips and he thrust his fingers deeper, caressing that sweet spot inside of me. I felt sorry for the women with human lovers. Most men spent their entire adult lives searching for the elusive G-spot, and never coming up trumps. Edward on the other hand, had apparently found it the first time his fingers entered me. Oh to have a lover who had a highly enhanced sense of touch.

He suddenly dropped to his knees, pulled my thong aside and moaned at what he saw.

I would definitely be going back for more Hollywood's, pain be damned if this was Edward's reaction to them. I was bare beneath the thong apart from the small strip of hair that had been left. He traced his tongue along the exposed skin and I whimpered.

The number of times I had fantasised about Edward's tongue on me was nothing compared to the real thing. He ran his tongue up the inside of my thigh, leaving kisses in his wake, the closer his lips got to my centre, the more I trembled. Then his lips were on me and I nearly shot up and off the counter the feeling was so intense. Edward placed his forearm over my stomach pinning me down and it was the anchor I needed, I could push up against his arm to alleviate some of the pressure that was trying to force it's way out of my mouth in a keening moan.

I needed something to hold onto as Edward ran his tongue through my folds. Between my panting breaths and biting my lower lip every time I wanted to cry out I begged him to go deeper and his fingers moved from where Edward had placed one hand on my thigh to hold me open to him and plunged his fingers inside me, curling them and stroking inside me. I moved my left hand down to interlace with his right hand that was slung over my stomach holding me down, needing to be as close to him as possible.

I reached down and ran my fingers though his hair, gripping his locks tightly between my fingers, a move that would have pulled a human's hair out. He moaned at the feeling and it dawned on me... Edward liked it rough.

A wicked thought occurred to me in-between the jolts of pleasure that clouded my mind. I wrapped my thighs around his upper body, and dug my heels into his back.

The moan that passed through his soft, full lips was nearly my undoing. It was so guttural and unbridled. Just knowing I could make those sounds escape from him was like a shot of pure lust being injected into my veins.

"I can't wait till our wedding night either Edward" I panted out between kisses. "Just thinking about how your cock is going to fill me, how hard and strong I know you are... just thinking about how hard you must be right now. Are your hard Edward?" What the hell had gotten into me? Whatever it was I liked it!

Suddenly Edward stood, removing his fingers from me, gripping me in his arms and turned us, throwing me down on top of the kitchen table, my legs still wrapped round his waist. His hands were positioned on the table either side of my head as he thrust his hips into mine. His forehead rested against mine as he whispered, "Do I feel hard to you?"

I gasped in pleasure as I tried to respond, "So hard baby... and so big."

He crushed his lips to mine, his hand running up my thigh.

His eyes bored into mine, and a wave of awe washed over me when finally my brain finally comprehended that this was actually happening, that this beautiful, strong creature in front of me was all mine.

"Bedroom." I whispered softly to him. He responded with a wicked smirk. I'd read somewhere that delaying the pleasure would make the eventuality even more extreme... and after two years of foreplay this was going to be one hell of an experience.

Edward brought his fingers to his lips and sucked one digit into his mouth and his eyes closed followed by a growl erupting from him. "Fuck, you're exquisite Bella."

He pulled me from the counter top as my legs wrapped securely around his waist. I dove in to taste his mouth as his hips thrust up into mine, grinding his cock against me. It seemed like Edward had been hiding a potty mouth from me... and what a wicked mouth it was. I smirked when a fleeting thought entered my mind about how no-one else knew just what my Edward was like behind closed doors.

He was kissing his way along my neck and I whimpered when he caressed my sweet spot with his tongue.

I was so enraptured with him that I barely registered us moving, but suddenly I realised we were in my bedroom. It sent a thrill through me, realising he was using his vampire abilities while we were so intimately entwined, like he was trusting himself.

I released my legs from around his waist and slid to the floor, holding onto his shoulders to remain standing.

Edward ran his hands up my sides and placed them either side of my face, his lips lightly caressing mine. He pulled back slightly to look into my eyes.

"I swore to you I would never break another promise to you. We promised each other we'd wait till our wedding night. I'm keeping that promise."

I felt like the ground had been ripped from underneath me. Was he seriously just going to leave, now!

I realised he could sense my anguish, but instead of comforting me he just smiled cockily.

"But, my Bella, even though we won't be having sex tonight... you're still gonna come so hard you'll be feeling it for weeks."

Seriously... go double duct tape my old Edward 'cos there's no way I'm letting this one go! Where before, Edward could make my heart soar and my knees weak from just a smile, this unbridled, lust filled Edward made my heart beat like a jack rabbit, my knees dissolve and jolts of pure pleasure rush straight to my core.

I grasped his hair with my hands as my body caught up to my mind and pulled him to me in a searing kiss. As I seemingly forgot his vampire nature I went to manoeuvre my tongue into his mouth but he stopped me by pushing our tongues back into my mouth and throwing us down to the bed, my hands suddenly pinned by my head at the wrists. Edward broke our kiss and looked down at me with a devious glint in his eye.

Fuck, fuck, dominant Edward... he's never been so forceful... and oh fuck do I love it!!! Hmm, is a potty mouth contagious?

His hands never moved from my wrists as he dragged his tongue down over my collar bone, across my chest and up to the other side of my neck. He brought his lips to my ear where he whispered huskily, "Do you have any idea how much I want you right now Isabella?"

The use of my full name used to piss me off... used in this context however... God damn fuck, it was beyond hot. I was assaulted by a wave of emotions all at once. Awe and shock at how this beautiful creature was mine and how he wanted me all to himself. I felt a small undercurrent of fear. The fear that he may end up regretting his actions tonight and also fear that maybe I was dreaming this whole scenario to give some relief to my lust addled mind. But there was also the gratitude and love I felt for him for giving himself to me in this way but knowing how I could ask him to stop whenever I wanted and not feel embarrassed or ashamed as most girls might in any normal relationship. Pft, normal! If I didn't know better I'd definitely be wondering if some supernatural powers were at work here because these feelings were definitely not normal! They couldn't be. Surely the simple touch of a man making you feel like every nerve ending was alive and every kiss making your heart race and your mind shut down couldn't be normal?! Okay, so my 'man' wasn't just a man. Maybe it was his heightened sense of touch and his acute perception that made every touch and kiss beyond perfection.

I'd obviously been lost in the wave of emotions the feelings brought forth for a few seconds as when I focussed on Edward's face again he was smirking at me in the way he always did when he dazzled me into a near intoxicated state.

'Time to turn the tables', I thought to myself and wrapped my legs tighter around his waist, grinding myself against him as I spoke. "I can definitely _feel_ what I do to you... but I want to see what I do to you."

Hell he'd seen me basically naked, this outfit leaving hardly anything to the imagination, and as they say, all's fair in love and war, a little tit for tat, I'll show you mine if you... yeah you get the idea!

When I opened that bag earlier today I never would have dreamed this would be how my day was ending up... I wouldn't have allowed myself to dream it.

I ran my hands down the buttons on the shirt he was wearing and pulled them apart, buttons flying in every direction, hitting inanimate objects... wow, maybe I was stronger than I thought, but then again, Edward probably could have ripped my shirt open with just a breath from between his perfect lips... had I been wearing one that is. Edward removed the remains of his shirt, a grin adorning his perfect features.

Is God trying to punish me? If so send me straight to Hell, I'd go willingly if this was my reward! Edward stood at the foot of my bed, between my parted legs, jeans slung low on his hips, belt and button undone, 'huh, maybe my hands had a mind of their own... at least we were on the same path', but besides the jeans that showed a sliver of pale but toned hip bone above the waistband, besides the tousled bronze hair and smirk... was the black wife beater that stretched across his chest, leaving his muscled arms exposed.

The air left my lungs on a shaky breath and I captured my bottom lip in between my teeth briefly to stop the moan that threatened to follow. He grasped the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head with the air and grace of a GQ model who was preparing for a shoot and my first thought was to wonder, yet again, what I had done in a previous life to deserve the man currently preparing to worship my body.

I sat up, my eyes level with his chest and ran my fingers over the muscles of his abdomen, watching the way they danced under my touch. I leant forward and pressed my lips against his skin, moving upwards to caress his chest with my tongue and lips. I stood before him and turned him, pushing him back slightly so he sat on the bed. I placed my hands on his chest and moved to straddle him, my knees on either side of his thighs. This position made me slightly taller than him and as I rested my forehead against his he moved his hand into my hair and pulled my lips to his, kissing them reverently. It was amazing how quickly we'd gone from hot and heavy to soft and sensual. His lips brushed mine in barely there kisses as I moved one hand from its position on his shoulder, down to the open belt and grasped the zipper in between my fingers, sliding it down, the metallic sound seeming unnaturally loud in the silence of the room save for our shared breaths. I decided it would be better to feel what Edward had been hiding from me before I confronted it head on, pun not intended... okay so maybe it was. I dipped my hand into the opening of his jeans and inside to find he was going commando and a thrill shot through me as skin met skin.

Fuck he was so thick and hard. I should have been worried about how on earth he was going to fit but in that moment all I could feel was pleasure as I wrapped my fingers around him and he closed his eyes and let out the most erotic groan I'd ever heard. Just seeing him in pleasure made a rush of desire shoot straight to my core. Our lips parted against each other and a whimper escaped my lips as I felt my way down his shaft and up again.

"Fuck baby... you're so hard." I whimpered.

His head dropped to my chest as a shudder rippled through him and his hands came up to pull the tie behind my neck, pulling the bra away from my chest. His mouth descended upon my right nipple, his tongue caressing the peak. Thank god his tongue was impenetrable; it felt like my nipples could cut glass right about now.

And we were back to hot and heavy.

I ran my hand that wasn't currently stroking his cock, up to the back of his head and into his hair, holding him to my chest. I felt ready to explode and as I ran my hand up to the tip of his cock I felt the pre cum and massaged it around the head. His mouth released my breast and he looked up at me with raw desire in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around me as he turned us so I was once again pinned beneath him. He rested his weight on one arm beside my head as the other hand trailed down my body, starting at my clavicle.

It was then I realised why he kept changing from heated, passionate attacks on my body, to reverent, delicate caresses; he was testing himself, maintaining his control but pushing it out ever so slightly each time to see how much he could control it, never going so far that he couldn't come back from it... never allowing the beast within to take control. I knew in that instant if he decided to stop now, as much as the ache would reside for hours, maybe even days, I wouldn't show any signs of disappointment. We had already gone further that I'd ever imagined he'd allow before the wedding night. My love for him in that moment was more intense than I'd ever felt. If these new experiences caused this swelling of my feelings for him, and my desperation and love for him would only intensify when I was changed... I almost couldn't fathom it... it was beyond words.

I reached up to cup his cheek in my palm, running the palm over his lips.

"I love you so much Edward... you're everything to me." I whispered to him softly.

He pressed a kiss to my fingertips and smiled down at me. "You're my reason for being Bella, I can't survive without you. Being with you like this... it's easier than I thought... it feels so natural."

"That's 'cos it is baby... we were meant for each other... being with you, loving you, is easier than breathing for me." I replied softly.

He bent down, capturing my lips in a searing kiss as his hands deftly unclasped the garter belt from the stockings... again I was more than grateful for the supernatural manual dexterity of those fingers.

He ran his fingers over the top of the thong, grasping it softly in his fingers before dragging it down off my hips along with the bra seeing as the two were attached.

I was bare before him save for the pair of thigh high stockings and heels, but in that moment I couldn't find it in myself to be self-conscious. The look of awe and lust in his eyes dissolved any embarrassment I may have felt.

"I think we need to even up the playing field a bit, don't you think Mr. Cullen?" I smiled devilishly, and the corner of his mouth twitched up in a smirk at the way I addressed him. 'Hmm, mental note for later, come up with some fantasies that involve me calling him Mr. Cullen again. He _really_ seems to like that.'

I pushed myself up on my elbows, waiting for him to proceed, noticing how my new position pushed my breasts up and out... apparently so did Edward. Never let it be said that he's not observant. I smirked and darted my eyes to his partially open jeans and back up again to meet his eyes.

I sat up and placed my hands on his waist, my fingers splayed over the skin as I pressed butterfly kisses to his cool stomach, feeling the muscles twitch beneath my lips, and something else twitch lower down.

'Right Bella, time to man up... or rather woman up' I thought to myself as I moved my fingers to open his jeans the rest of the way. I pulled them down over his hips as they dropped to the floor.

His cock sprang free, hard and straining towards me as an involuntary sigh left my lips at the sight of him. He was beautiful... there was no other word for it, but then again, every other part of him was, so why should I have expected anything less?

I managed to tear my eyes away from the sight before me as I looked up to meet his heated gaze.

"Can I touch you?" I whispered. I realised I'd already had my hand around his cock, but when he was so exposed like this it was all so new and so much more intimate and I wanted to savour each and every second of it, knowing that we wouldn't get another chance to have a first touch. Every time he touched a new part of my skin I burned it to my memory. I would not forget those feelings, no matter how much the bloodlust would rule my senses. I couldn't.

He nodded, his eyes never leaving mine. I didn't need to look where my hand was going, it was like I had cock-nav, my hand automatically programmed where to go, and I wanted to see the look on his face. His eyes closed as I tentatively ran the back of my finger down the underside of his cock and as I reached the bottom I wrapped my fingers around him, stroking back up.

His teeth caught his bottom lip between them, something I did on a regular basis and wondered how many our mannerisms had worn off on each other?

I stood, my hand never leaving his cock as his eyes opened, and again I marvelled at how the shoes made me eye level with him, and continued pumping him, my mouth moving to his ear where I traced my tongue along the outer shell, my other hand coming up to cup the other side of his face.

"How does it feel baby?" I whispered.

"Unbelievable Bella... so warm, never felt..." he trailed off with a groan as his clenched fists came up to rest on my back, one hand moving to the back of my neck and opening to pull my neck gently to the side where he trailed his lips up. I silently begged him to kiss me there, hard, to leave a mark. I wanted it, wanted an outward sign of our passion for each other. Luckily living in Forks where it was cold most of the time, wearing a scarf around Charlie wouldn't be something unusual.

He moved his lips ever so slightly and started a gentle tugging on my neck with his lips as jolts of pleasure shot straight from my neck to my core.

Couldn't read my mind my ass... but then again, it was as though he knew my body's every desire anyway.

I tightened my grip on his cock as the pleasure coursed through me, and I felt the groan leave his lips and wash over my skin.

I felt the air shift around us and suddenly we were lying on my bed and I couldn't help the small, soft laugh that escaped my lips as he hovered over me and a smile adorned his features. I rolled us, so he was beneath me and straddled his thighs and leant over him, my hair falling in a curtain around our heads, our foreheads touching.

"I just want to feel you Edward." I sighed as I wrapped my hand around his cock and moved my hips above him to slide the head through my folds. A cry escaped my lips at the feel of him brushing against my entrance... one tiny thrust is all it would take but I couldn't do that to him... to us. I slid the head forward to brush over my clit, the hard flesh rubbing against it sensuously.

"Fuck Bella... I can't take much more." He panted out. He moved his fingers to where our bodies were connected and thrust two of his fingers inside of me, my body arched up at the intrusion but immediately sunk down, trying to get his fingers deeper. My body rose as I arched, my head thrown back in ecstasy, my fist pumping him, the tip of his cock brushing my clit with every stroke.

Our cries filled the empty room as I begged him, "God Edward, I have to…I can't…"

"Come for me Bella… I need to… need to feel you."

"Yes Edward... fuck... yes..." my words ceased on a silent scream as my body froze as I came violently, my pussy twitching around his fingers, my whole body convulsing as the pleasure wracked through me and I barely registered the feel of his release landing on my stomach, only the look of pure pleasure and awe on his face as he came a few seconds after me.

I collapsed on him, his arms wrapped around me and my legs still straddling his thighs as I fought to catch my breath as the white noise in my mind gave way to the sound of my heavy breathing. His fingers brushed my damp hair away as he placed a soft kiss to my forehead with trembling lips.

I could barely move, my body felt like lead weight, but I lifted myself enough to look at his face.

"Are you okay?" it was barely more than the motion of my lips but he heard it.

"Perfect." He replied.

"Me too." I whispered, the words actually leaving my lips this time as I kissed him softly.

"Thank you for trusting me, for showing me I can control myself more than I gave myself credit for."

No more words were needed in that moment. Nothing else mattered as we lay there in the tangled sheets, one of my stockings down around my calf, evidence of our mutual release upon our bodies, hair in disarray, because we knew each other so well, were so comfortable with who we were... and it still wouldn't matter when I awoke because our trust and love in and for each other was our guiding light, and would be for our forever.

* * *

So, what did you think? Let me know. All you gotta do is click that little button and you'll make me a very happy woman... now if you were to send me a naked Edwars i'd be even happier... it can even be the duct taped Edward he's seemingly left behind in this fic... Bella's sure as hell not using him,i'm sure we can teach each other a thing or two!

Oh an i really hope everyone who's reading had been to see 'Remember Me'... i was blown away, i still get gooesbumps and shivers when i think about it, and yes i cried.

Plus, RPattz sex.... HOT!!!!! Fuel for the fantasy!


	4. Auditory Stimulation

_So i wasn't going to continue. I was planning on this being a one shot split into 2 chapters, but the reviews asking for more were too hard to resist. It's be like trying to resist chocolate covered Edward... or Jared... or Damon... or Stefan... sigh... but i digress._

_Seriously, thank you so much for all your reviews. They mean the world to me._

_So here it is... more B&E smut!!!! I hammered this out in one day while battling a hangover after 2 hours sleep... oh Vodka i thought you were my friend! Turns out you're nearly as bad as your brother Whisky! And you betrayed me like your sister Margherita!_

_So this is the product of too much alcohol, too little sleep and of course seeing the lastest Eclipse trailer! Which was amazing!!!!!_

* * *

**_Lessons In Lingerie_**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Auditory Stimulation_**

My breath escapes me in a whispered sigh as my eyes open, taking in the early morning light that fills my bedroom. Some small part of my brain registers that dawn is just breaking, while the rest of my brain causes me to freeze for a split second as I awake with a sense of fear as I have done for nearly the past year. The fear that grips me to near completion stems from the terror that the past several months have all been a lie… that I never found him in Volterra, that my mind has been deluded into believing that the past several months have all been full of bliss and unfounded happiness that came with his return. I fear that in reality it is some sick, masochistic fantasy my mind has come up with to deal with the all-consuming, paralysing pain that I endured when he left me. Pain that left me a shell of my former self.

It only lasts for a split second, and then it's gone. Either because I feel his body next to mine, his cool marbled torso pressed up against my body, holding me in his safe embrace, or I smell his scent in the air or on my bed; a scent that is strong and fresh, or, the best way I am reassured he is really here, is when I open my eyes and I see his perfect golden eyes piercing mine with his intense gaze, his eyes reacting as if it's the first time he's seen me in months.

Of course there are still times I believe my mind has snapped, that I am in fact locked up somewhere in a loony bin, the world in which I live but a fragment of my imagination. Or that maybe the van really hit me nearly a year and a half ago and I'd slipped into a coma. After all, the existence of vampires and werewolves is the stuff of horror movies right?

Wrong.

So wrong.

More like the stuff of fairy tales. It's times like these that I truly believe I've lost my mind. Again these moments only last for a few seconds at most. I mean, who would place the words vampires and fairy tales together in the same sentence without it being a paradox? Vampires are supposed to strike terror into your heart, cause you to lie awake at night gripped by fear… not cause your heart to melt when he smiles at you, not lull you to sleep when he hums a lullaby he composed especially for you, not make you feel safe and protected. They're not supposed to make you feel like the most treasured person in the world.

But when it comes to Edward Cullen he doesn't exactly fit the norm for the Vampire stereotype. Nor do his entire family. Sure there's that fact that their beauty is something you would expect to find in the pages of ancient history books depicting gods worshipped thousands of years ago, and their strength and speed wouldn't go amiss amongst the pages of superhero comics. Then of course there's their appetite… or should I say their 'vegetarian' appetite. Yes they drink blood; they need it, they crave it… but they only feed on the blood of animals… never on the blood of humans.

I realise with foolish absurdity that my fears are unfounded, my belief that I am imagining the whole world around me is quashed when Edward touches me, or places his lips softly against mine… nothing that feels so real could possibly be a dream.

It's this reassurance that right now coaxes me back into reality and into the safety of the knowledge that he is here with me, that I am alive, and he is mine and I am his.

These musings last only seconds in my mind as I stir from my slumber and feel his cool breath upon my forehead as he senses the change in my heart-beat, the change in my breathing. I am not yet fully awake; my body sluggish and relaxed from sleep and the overwhelming sense of being in his presence, but my skin responds to him first, the hairs on my arms stand on end and a shiver that has nothing to do with the iciness of his breath courses through my body. I feel the contours of his body against mine as I lay almost on top of him, my head on his chest, tucked under his chin, our legs tangled together.

But the feeling today that is all new and encompassing is the fact that, where before I would feel the fabric of his trousers upon my bare legs, or of his t-shirt upon my cheek... all I can feel today is skin.

My skin.

His skin.

Naked skin so intimately entwined.

And I am assaulted by memories of last night and I can't help the smile that appears on my face or the sigh of contentment that escaped my lips, and I would think it were all a wonderful dream except for the fact that we're both naked under my covers.

I feel Edward's fingers brush my hair away from my forehead and his icy lips press a kiss to the top of my head, the fingers of his other hand brush up my arm, trailing back and forth. His touch alone causes a breath to catch in my throat. I don't need to turn my head to know that the corners of his lips twitch up in a smile at my reaction to him. His fingers leave my arm to brush across my waist and over my lower back.

I was always taught to be fair in life so it's only right to give a little back, and I run my fingers over the defined muscled of his chest. Before moving my head back to look into his beautiful eyes, a rich ochre colour, evidence of his hunting trip before he came to my house last night, although his eyes were darkened with desire last night.

"Good morning love" his sweet breath washes over my cheek. I know Charlie won't be home for another couple of hours, after his night shift. If he was home, Edward would have never risked us being caught in this position. So I knew we had some alone time before we would have to make ourselves more, well, presentable.

If my father caught us like this, despite the fact that we were engaged, he would have his shot-gun aimed at Edward faster than even my fiancée's vamperic speed could muster. Not that it would do any good mind you. The bullets would just bounce off Edward's skin; skin that was harder than granite but as smooth as marble.

Edward's lips were but a mere fraction away from mine and he moved the arm my head was resting upon so he could pull my lips towards him. My free hand reached up and I placed it upon his soft cheek as his lips closed over mine. Every time we kissed it felt like the first time… I always felt that same anticipation, that same rush of adrenaline and the bliss of contentment when his lips finally reached mine.

As my tongue carefully trailed across his closed lips his fingers pressed against my back and I move my lower body slightly, and felt a low growl emit from the back of his throat, the primal reaction I had evoked in him causing a surge of lust to strike my centre.

"God I love it when you make that sound…" I whispered into his mouth, my voice husky through lack of use.

"Really?" He whispered, the surprise evident in his voice.

"Yes…" I spoke on a breath. "It makes me feel safe… protected."

Before I realised it, I was on my back with Edward hovering above me, my legs bent on either side of his hips, one of his hands in a fist beside my head supporting his weight. His other hand trailed down my body; his fingers starting on my lips, caressing them with his thumb; instinctively I opened my mouth and took his thumb between my teeth.

I was definitely awake now.

He moaned deeply and his eyes flashed with desire as he continued his journey down my body, his fingers skimming the outside of my breast and down to my hip. Edward gripped my hip softly and pulled me towards him grinding against me. His rapidly hardening cock brushing against my inner thigh causing a moan to leave my lips as the feeling, combined with memories from last night flooded my mind.

"And I love it when you make that sound" Edward whispered. "Only I can make that sound come from your perfect lips."

"Only you… only you will ever make me moan". God I loved it when Edward spoke to me like this, so full of passion and desire.

He was suddenly hovering above me, his eyes soft as he caressed my cheek.

"Are you okay?" He whispered in the silence of the house.

I smiled and caught my bottom lip in-between my teeth, "Better than okay. Last night was amazing Edward. Thank you."

"I'd say the pleasure was all mine my love but I think it was a mutual feeling." He responded with a sly quirk of his eyebrow and a smile.

"Oh my God Edward it was... I...I've never felt so... not even when I've..." I stopped before revealing anymore.

"Not even when you've..." He prompted, a look of playful confusion on his face.

I felt myself blushing but ignored it, remembering how forward we'd been with each other last night, but decided to play with it for a moment... to make him stew.

"When I've been alone..." I left the sentence hanging, intonating suggestively.

"Alone?" The smirk on his face, coupled with the way the word left his lips on a breath told me he knew what I meant but was playing me.

Two could play at this game.

"When I'm all alone and you're off hunting... but I can't stop thinking about you."

"I don't follow you." The slight twitch of his cock against my thigh betrayed his words.

Oh really... well you want it in plain English my dear fiancée?

I caught his lip between my teeth and released it, my mouth upon his as I breathed my words into his mouth, "When I fuck myself, but imagine it's you."

I felt the moan leave his lips before his lips devoured mine, his tongue desperately searching for mine.

"What have you done with my shy, innocent Bella?" He chuckled against my lips.

"She's hog tied in the basement... apparently along with my reserved, innocent Edward. They can keep each other company."

"I'm sure they can find novel ways to entertain each other." He responded with a smirk before his features became a mix of desperation and lust. "Can I watch you Bella."

"Watch me?"

"As you so eloquently put it my dear fiancée, which was fucking hot by the way... watch you fuck yourself."

I sighed as my cussing, desperate Edward emerged even more. A wicked thought ran through my head and I smiled. I really liked this new side to us.

"Only if I get to watch you." I moved my thigh against his cock, already feeling pre-cum against my skin.

Edward pulled me up suddenly so he was sat back on his calves, my legs wrapped around his waist, his hands running up my thighs, his cock nestled against my pussy as his hands reached my ass pulling me against him, coating his cock with my juices.

"I think we can come to some sort or compromise." He spoke on a shaky, desperate breath.

His lips descended to my neck, trailing a path over my collar bone. I moved my lips to his ear and whispered to him. "Go sit in the rocker."

Edward moved me so I was sitting on the edge of the bed and suddenly he was sat in the rocker at the end of my bed, the chair barely moving. I raked my eyes over his figure unashamedly, my mouth watering at the sight of his cock standing proud against his stomach. I stood and walked over to my iPod as I found my Edward playlist. It was songs I compiled for after I was changed. Obviously I thought we wouldn't be intimate like this... so open and sinfully dirty with each other, until after my change and I had been compiling songs that made me think of Edward in the way that, up until now, I had only expressed in my mind.

No harm in trying some of the songs out now, and the first one on this list was perfect.

I returned to the bed as the opening notes of Pink's 'Fingers' came through the speakers. I locked eyes with him as I ran my finger from my collar bone, the last place his lips had been, closing my eyes briefly as I imagined his lips continuing on their path. I ran my fingers over my nipples as I spoke, the thoughts of Edward's tongue making me breathless.

"I would imagine your fingers, your tongue, caressing every inch of my body. Trying to imagine how it would feel. But after last night I know I didn't do them justice."

I ran the fingers of my other hand across the underside of my breast and up to caress my nipples, pinching them. I opened my eyes to see Edward, one hand on his thigh, evidently so he didn't grip the arm of the rocker... the grip he had on his thigh would have reduced it to sawdust. The other hand was wrapped around his cock, pumping slowly.

The image of Edward pleasuring himself was beyond erotic, and knowing he was doing for me and because of me was like a shot of liquid desire being injected into my veins. It would forever be burned into my mind.

I left one hand on my breast as I placed my index finger in my mouth, sucking on it slowly while maintaining eye contact with him. I released it with a pop and saw his jaw twitch as I moved to run the damp finger over my nipple, but avoided it at the last second to run down my stomach leaving a shiny trail as I moved my fingers to circle my clit.

"Fuck Bella" he growled. "I can smell you and I want you so fucking much."

"Soon baby..." I whispered back to him.

I abandoned my breast as I leant back, putting my arm out behind me to prop myself up so I could continue to pleasure myself while watching Edward. I ran my finger down stroking my folds.

"Edward... do you... do you fuck yourself when I'm not there?"

His response was almost immediate. Before yesterday I would have expected him to stutter, try and change the subject or something.

"Yes"

I smirked. "You've been holding out on me."

"Not for much longer." He growled.

I dipped two digits inside myself, stroking, imagining his fingers. It felt so much more real having him here and I let out a moan at the feeling.

"Yes Edward... fuck I'm already close." I sighed as I pumped my fingers inside of me watching him pump his cock in time with my fingers and the sight made me even wetter.

I saw Edward's tongue flick out to wet his lips, tasting the air followed by a short "Fuck", and without warning he flew from my chair to kneel between my legs and extracted my fingers, replacing them with his tongue. The sensation caused me to collapse back on the bed as my hips arched up, my hand reaching out and mercilessly swiping my lamp, clock and most recent novel to the floor with a crash in my desperate attempt to grasp onto anything as an outlet for the jolts of desire assaulting my body.

Edward threw my legs over his shoulders ignoring the mess, both of us too consumed in our passion to care, moving his tongue to stroke up my clit, his fingers sliding inside me. My thighs clamped around his head in a move that would have suffocated a human.

My mouth spewed forth a mantra of yes every time his fingers pumped into me.

I felt the fire building in my stomach and Edward's name escaped my lips in a cry as I came around his fingers.

I lay panting on the bed as the tremors coursed through my body. I felt Edward pull his fingers from inside me and moved to lick them clean of my juices. I don't know what compelled me to do it, maybe it was the post orgasmic euphoria I was experiencing but I stopped him, pulling him down on top of me so our lips were a mere inch apart and brought the fingers up to our lips and placed them in my mouth, sucking off my juices. Edward's mouth descended upon me, his tongue caressing mine, tasting me on my tongue, a growl reverberating deep within him. Hearing his feral sounds, knowing they were lust filled was my second favourite sound. My first being the sound of Edward's moan of release, and with that in mind I rolled us and slid off the bed between his knees.

I held his gaze. "Is this okay?"

He looked at me with desperation in his eyes. I knew he wanted me to but he was scared, this would take some serious self control on his part.

"We'll go slow baby." I whispered. "You tell me if you want to stop and I'll do the same. I promise."

His response was a slight nod.

I thought the best thing would be to start slow. I ran my tongue up the underside of his cock, maintaining eye contact, gauging his reaction. His head fell back and a sigh left his lips. I ran my tongue around the head of his cock before taking a breath and taking him in my mouth. I could only fit halfway down comfortably given his size and the fact that I didn't want to gag... that wouldn't be attractive and any sign of discomfort on my part and Edward would want to stop... even if I didn't want to.

I hollowed out my cheeks and sucked back up his shaft. I had no experience in this department other than what I'd read in magazines so using my basic knowledge and Edward's reactions to guide me I worshipped the top half of his cock with my mouth, my hand caressing the part I couldn't fit.

"That feels amazing Bella" Edward spoke, his voice hoarse.

I looked up to see Edward breathing heavily, watching my mouth move, his hand moved to brush my hair away from my face but quickly clenched into a fist and he placed it back on the bed. I knew what he wanted. I reached out with the hand that wasn't stroking his cock and entwined my fingers in his. I let his cock slip from between my lips as I spoke to him softly.

"It's okay baby... I trust you... I want you to. Control me, show me how you want it."

I moved our hands to my head where I let go of his hand, caressing his wrist with my fingertips, then running it up his thigh, wanting to be touching him as much as possible. My tongue darted out, the tip flicking the slit where more pre-cum had gathered and a swirled my tongue around the tip. Edward's hand gripped my hair softly as I sunk back down, showing him how far I could take it comfortably, before rising back up and squeezing his thigh to tell him it was okay to do this.

He tentatively placed his hand on the back of my head, gently pushing me down, controlling the rhythm of my mouth on his cock. It sent a thrill through me, knowing he was trusting himself like he did last night.

His hips began moving slightly to meet my mouth I heard his breath hitch, his hand left my head to clutch the comforter by his side, and I continued the rhythm he had set, my hand twisting up and down every exposed inch of his shaft.

"Oh God, Bella... yes... Bella... Fuck Bella..." I felt a rush of moisture between my legs as I heard his desperate cries and looked up to see him throw his head back, his mouth parted and my new favourite sound left his lips as I felt his cum hit the back of my throat and I swallowed every drop.

What I wasn't expecting was the orgasm that wracked through my body as my lips left his cock, my whole body bowing under the shudders of pleasure that radiated out from my core and caused my pussy to twitch in euphoric bliss.

I managed to haul myself up from the floor and climbed into Edward's lap, his arms wrapping around me to hold me to him as I caught my breath, our position similar to the one we ended up in last night, only this time he was sitting up, running his hands through my hair.

"Bella, that was... more than I could ever have dreamed..."

I moved back to rest my forehead on his as he tucked my hair behind my ears and held his hands on my face.

"Your trust in me is overwhelming." He whispered softly.

"I trust you because I love you Edward... and I love you because I trust you. I trust you with my heart, my soul and my body... it's all yours... it always has been."

He placed a reverent kiss to my lips.

I sighed, tucking my head under his chin, looking to the nightstand to see the time when I remembered my destruction earlier. I laughed softly. I kept my legs straddled on either side of Edward's thighs, gripping them as I bowed my body backwards off the bed to pick up the clock. As it was upside down, my angle meant I could read it perfectly and I saw we had about an hour left till Charlie came home. Looking back up I saw the look of desire in Edward's eyes at my position, my body taut and my breasts jutting out.

He moved his hands under my back bringing my body back up, even though I could have done it easily, like a sit up. Hmm... now if I could do my sit ups in this position everyday I'd be a very happy woman... and have the most incredible abs to show for it.

"Are you trying to tease me my Bella?" Edward murmured.

"Now why would I do that... Mr Cullen?" the tag on at the end a result of a memory dredged up from last night.

The look that passed over his features was one of pure lust and he smirked at me.

"Well Miss Swan, I'm not sure if you're aware but women who tease get punished."

As much as I wanted to indulge in this particular fantasy right now I knew we had to get cleaned up before Charlie got home, and besides, at the 'Mr Cullen' revelation last night, I pictured myself in a particular outfit I'd seen in Secret Desires yesterday. Ironic how yesterday morning I'd had to be practically dragged in by my hair... now I was considering the benefits of their loyalty card.

"You'll have to punish me later Mr Cullen. Charlie will be home in less than an hour and we need to clean up."

"I hope you realise the longer you delay your punishment... the more intense it will be?"

And I was wet all over again.

"I suppose I'll have to take it... however you want to give it to me." I whispered in his ear.

"As you wish my love." He whispered back, before scooping me up in his arms and carrying me to the bathroom.

_TBC?_

* * *

_Should I continue? If so, what next? Would you like a chapter dedicated to Bella's 'punishment', or should I skip straight to the honeymoon?_

_Click that little button and let me know what you thought!_


	5. I've Been a Bad, Bad Girl

_Sorry about the lack of updates. Been so stressed lately. Trying to sell our house, saving money for University, work's been crazy busy (been doing my job, and covering for a colleague who's been off sick... unfortunately I haven't mastered the art of splitting myself in to two... anyone who knows how... PM me!) Also been dealing with the same fall-out from 'Tramp Fest 2010' as was the issue in my RL in the last chapter... she's now been spreading rumours about me to all my old friends and telling them all the things I told her in confidence... so yeah, it's kind of been a real 'kick me when I'm down, over and over, and over fest' this past month._

_I hope this chapter makes up for it._

_I've got one maybe two more chapters left... then I'm hoping to start on a new fic. It may be a while, I've got a whole host of music festivals over the summer, possibly a holiday to turkey in a few weeks and attempting to sell the house (which has fallen through twice already... its depressing as fuck when that happens... people tell you they want your house, they put in an offer, you accept, you go look for houses, find one, put in an offer, they accept... then the people who were gonna buy your house pull out at the last minute... that's a small insight into the UK property market ladies – and any gentlemen who may be reading ;) it's depressing!)_

_Anyhoo, enough ranting – sorry, I just feel like this is the one place I can vent my feelings and I felt like I owed you guys an explanation for the lack of updates._

_Okay so the format is changing slightly in this chapter. I thought I'd throw in an Edward PoV._

* * *

_** Lessons In Lingerie**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**I've Been a Bad, Bad Girl**_

_BPOV_

I definitely owed Alice for her decision to take me lingerie shopping yesterday and when she appeared on my doorstep an hour after Edward had left and Charlie had come home I threw myself into her arms.

"Never, ever will I ever complain about you taking me shopping ever again... EVER!"

Her melodious laughter rang out. "I'm holding you to that. And if you really want to thank me you'll come shopping with me this afternoon... we need to get some supplies for your little plan and that outfit you saw yesterday... perfect."

I should be embarrassed about my future sister in law helping me out with my sexual fantasy plans to seduce her brother, but the relationships between the Cullen's was a very open one and I knew that I was going to have to learn to accept this fact. Besides, Alice was my best friend and it was fun having an accomplice... especially one who was well versed in the sexual side of a relationship. Even though I was getting used to hearing about Alice's sexual exploits with her husband, it wasn't becoming easier to look Jasper in the eye, knowing the things I did. Of course he would pick up on my embarrassed feelings and just smirk silently, knowing exactly why I was blushing. Unfortunately he would then have to excuse himself from the room due to the rise of blood so close to my skin. I was definitely looking forward to being able to get to know Jasper better once the overwhelming bloodlust that separated us was no longer a factor.

I felt a thrill run through me as I thought about what I wanted to happen tonight and knew Alice would help me fill in the holes in my plan to make this a night neither myself nor Edward would forget.

_EPOV_

It was a good thing I didn't need to concentrate on driving. Actually it was a good thing that I could do many things while not actually thinking about them, like walking, talking, interacting with people in a socially acceptable norm. Because the only thing that had been on my mind all day had been Bella. While that was a normal day to day occurrence, today was different because all I could think about was how badly I wanted her and my mind was filled with memories of the way she looked when she came, the sounds she made when I touched her in a certain way, the scent of her desire and the taste... oh mother of all that is holy her taste... I never thought anything would tempt me more than her blood but the taste of her desire was beyond comprehension. The taste of her desire for me... that was a heady feeling. I knew she desired me, just as I desired her, but to actually taste the evidence of that was like a punch in the gut, in a good way. It overtook me, nearly crippled me in my desire to make her feel good and to taste how much she wanted me.

When I had turned up at her house that evening it had been totally unplanned. Carlisle, Emmett, Jazz and I had gone hunting but had to come home early when about half way through we descended upon a camping group. It was too much of a risk to hunt with humans so close when we gave ourselves so entirely over to our animal nature.

I wanted to surprise Bella as I knew she wasn't expecting me but I never expected what was waiting for me when I got there.

I entered the house through her window, finding the room empty. I heard her moving around downstairs, the sound was unusual. Normally it was a muted padding as Bella rarely wore shoes inside. This clicking sound, akin to that of someone wearing heeled shoes made me curious so I made my way silently towards the stairs, chuckling silently to myself at the various bags around the room. My sister had subjected Bella to another shopping trip but upon her return was translating the whole of Macbeth into Italian which usually meant she wanted me to stay out of her head and I presumed it was something for the wedding. I couldn't help the grin that occurred every time I thought of our upcoming wedding day.

I descended the stairs and when I saw Bella in the kitchen my blood ran... well hot. Something I never thought I would be able to say because I never thought it was possible. I stood there frozen because the image in front of me had all the 'borrowed' blood in my body heading south, and fast.

Bella was standing in front of the counter, her back to me and all I could see was a creamy expanse of flesh covered with black lace. Her ass cheeks were on prominent display and I had to curl my hands into fists, lest I snap the chair in front of me.

My eyes raked down, taking in the tights held to the strap around her waist by two thin bits of material. I realised, in amongst the chaos that was swirling around in my head, that Bella's legs appeared longer. The reason for this, and the explanation for the clicking noise I'd heard, were the black, platform heels that she wore and God did they look hot, it was a wonder how she was standing upright given her lack of balance.

_Having her horizontal would be much more favourable right now_

I bit back the moan that threatened to erupt when I imagined how she would look laid out before me in that outfit... and I hadn't even seen the front.

She froze, cocking her head to the side as if she'd heard something. She couldn't have heard me, I knew that. My ability to move around silently would have meant she wouldn't have heard me in her home.

_Maybe she can feel me, just as I can feel her?_

"Edward?" She spoke so softly, barely a whisper. He voice sounded so full of hope.

_She wants me here?_

I said nothing, not able to form words yet.

She sighed in what sounded like defeat and turned back to the cupboard. I couldn't hold back any more. I needed her to know I was here, so I spoke softly, hoping not to scare her. The last thing I needed was to have her blood pumping around her body furiously due to an adrenaline surge while my control was so dangerously close to the edge.

Needless to say her heart rate did increase and the smell, the sound, even the taste of her blood was tangible in the air as she turned around to face me. I clenched my fists so tightly at my side that I was close to crushing the bones of my own fingers.

The blood that had been rushing south raced there now as I was met with the sight of Bella looking at me, dressed in the single most erotic piece of clothing I could ever imagine, and a moan erupted from between my lips at the sensation the vision of her brought with it. The lace that ran from the thong, _oh the thong_, up to the bra that did nothing to hide her hardened nipples from me, barely covered her skin and I feared, more for my control in that moment that I ever had in my entire existence. I felt like I was already falling.

But then it dawned on me, as I processed the loss of control I was experiencing. It wasn't a lack of control on my desire for her blood... it was the control I was holding onto that reigned in my desire for her body... for the pleasure I could bring her body. It was the feeling I got whenever I'd let the kisses and the touches go on for too long. When I had to stop for fear I'd never make it to our wedding night without taking her and making her body sing with pleasure the way I so desperately craved.

I needed this... we needed this. If this was how I was feeling now, like I could be lost to the sensations any moment, simply from the vision of her standing in front of me in this attire, how would I control myself on our wedding night? I needed to experience of how to control the feelings, to channel my supernatural strength and cravings. After all you don't jump into the pool the first time you go swimming without water wings, do you?

Maybe this was what we needed... to build up to that night by testing our resolve.

I needed to touch her, to prove that this wasn't some seriously vivid daydream on my part.

I was standing before her in a fraction of a second and had to grip the counter on either side of her as I was met with the scent of her body.

A car horn blared out of nowhere and I tried to place where it was as that certainly hadn't been present last night.

It was then that I realised I was sitting in my car at a set of lights in the town centre, the light green, and the sound coming from the car behind, impatiently urging me to move.

Well apparently I wasn't as skilled at multi-tasking as I thought. I raised my hand in apology at the guy behind and carried on. My cell phone rang and I picked it up on the first ring, knowing it was Bella.

"Hi" I breathed into the mouthpiece.

"Hey. How are you?" She responded. Just the sound of her voice made my lifeless heart feel like it were beating.

"I know its clichéd, but better for hearing you."

She laughed softly before speaking. "Is there any way you can pick me up from School? I kinda snuck in to get my notes for the term paper that's due on Monday 'cos I forgot them on Friday. Now my car's died and I'm stuck at the scene of the crime."

I gasped in mock horror, "The daughter of the police chief, breaking and entering?"

"I haven't broken anything... it just so happens your brother taught me to pick a lock a couple of weeks ago... something Charlie will _never_ find out."

"Hmm, has Emmett taught you any other bad habits?"

"A couple... he says he's saving the best ones for after. Apparently they're risky... especially for someone like me."

I smiled, feeling the familiar jolt of anxiety and pain that I always experienced whenever I thought about Bella's upcoming change, the pain of knowing what she'd go through with the change, and the anxiety of taking away her human life – even though I knew this was the only way we could be together for eternity... selfishly, her mortal life was too short for me love her in all the ways I wanted to... even eternity wasn't long enough.

"I'm already on my way, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thank you. I'm inside, it's too cold to wait outside. I love you."

"I love you Bella." I put the phone down and stepped on the accelerator.

Within minutes I was at the school and parked my car next to Bella's. She'd parked around the back of the school, presumably to remain conspicuous... ironic that her getaway vehicle had decided to die on her when she needed it most... even if it was fixable, I was considering paying Rosalie off to say it was beyond repair, just so she'd finally let me buy her a new, sturdy, reliable car. I was seriously contemplating a tank, but I doubt riding around Forks in a military vehicle was something Bella would agree to.

I followed her scent in the air to the door around the back of the science building, knowing this must be where she had entered. Luckily the school didn't alarm anything... this was Forks after all.

I followed her scent all the way to our Lab where the door was ajar. I opened the door and walked in and was met with a sight that would be etched on my retina's for the rest of eternity.

_BPOV_

I found it odd how the tables had been turned. Normally Edward was the one who rendered me speechless. Yet now, it was the second time in as many days that I had rendered _him_ incapable of speech.

The look on his face when he saw me sat upon our lab table, my legs crossed, swinging over the edge of the table, the weight of my body resting upon my arms that were stretched out behind me which caused my breasts to push together in the most _enhancing_ way... I decided the double padded Wonderbra Alice had persuaded me to buy was the best investment a girl could own... it was like having plastic surgery without actually going under the knife.

The white cropped shirt I was wearing, tied in a knot between my breasts exposed my now very modest cleavage and the entire expanse of my stomach. I watched his eyes rake over my figure and felt myself grow wetter. I could feel his gaze as if it were his fingers caressing me. He moved his eyes down my body taking in the very short red and black checked skirt I was wearing... and I'm talking short... you know when you see a girl out wearing a skirt and your first thought is 'that's not a skirt that's a belt!'... we're talking that short, the only reason he couldn't see the black ruffled cheekies I wore underneath was because my legs were crossed. I held back to moan that bubbled in my throat as I saw the look of pure lust that invaded his eyes when he took in the thigh high black leather boots. They had a considerable stiletto heel to them and I begged Alice to let me wear something with a flatter heel, telling her it was unwise to tempt fate twice but she had persuaded me otherwise saying I wouldn't have my feet on the floor for very long... she left it at that and I was left with a feeling of anticipation in my stomach that sent thrills through my body.

Trying to clear my mind and remember my plan, which was hard to do when your fiancée was looking at you like he wanted to eat you, in a good way, was hard let me tell you.

I took a breath and spoke to him in a soft, seductive tone. At least that's what I hoped it sounded like.

"Mr Cullen?" His eyes shot up to mine when I addressed him. "I'm here about the punishment you spoke of earlier. I thought it best to _come_ to you. I know you don't like to be kept waiting."

This was it... I would now either die of embarrassment, or Edward would play along and my newly discovered nympho alter ego would have a field day.

"Really Miss Swan?" he spoke, his voice low and rough with tension.

_Fuck yeah, touchdown, sing the hallelujah chorus, do a happy dance and sing it from the top of the mountains!_

"Yes Mr Cullen... I hope I haven't kept you waiting?"

"No you haven't... in fact you're right on time Miss Swan." He then proceeded to move behind the teacher's desk, sit in his chair, swing his legs upon the desk and balance his elbows on the armrests, his chin perched on his fingertips that were tented under his jaw.

Fuck did he look like a teacher and I'd been a very bad girl. My inner nympho started giggling in my head before composing herself and leading my actions.

I uncrossed my legs, flashing Edward a glimpse of the black ruffles of the cheekies I wore before crossing my legs the opposite way. I knew the scent of my desire had to have hit him in that moment.

"Teasing again Miss Swan?"

I feigned innocence. "Oh... I'm so sorry. It's really... _hard_ for me to know when I'm doing it... I don't realise. Maybe you could tell me what I'm doing wrong." I paused before saying hard, taking my bottom lip in between my teeth, knowing it drove him crazy.

His response was a low growl, the sound sending ripples of pleasure straight to my core.

"I really hope I can make it up to you. I'd hate for you to be in any sort of discomfort around me."

His eyes darkened but his body remained perfectly still, his lips the only part of him that moved... well, the only part that I could see... I hoped another part of him was throbbing with need like my core was.

"Come to the front of the class Miss Swan... I need you closer if I'm going to teach you. I like to be very _hands on_ in my lessons."

_FUCK ME! _

Inner nympho was ready to lunge herself at him but I decided to do my best on concentrating on not falling on my ass as I slid off the table and walked along the corridor between the tables towards him.

As I got closer he bent his left knee back, placing his foot on the edge of the desk and pushed the chair back.

"I want you right in front of me Miss Swan."

I sauntered round the edge of the desk and stood between his now parted legs, casting a quick glance down towards his crotch and my breath hitched as I took in the straining bulge behind his jeans.

"On your knees Miss Swan."

I placed my hands on the armrests next to his hands, bent forwards to give him a wonderful view down my cleavage as I balanced myself on my arms while sinking to my knees. I was expecting to meet the cold, hard, unforgiving floor of the classroom but instead my knees fell atop of his jacket which I hadn't even realised he'd taken off... I knew even through this charade and game he was always concerned about my welfare which made me feel even more uninhibited, knowing how much I trusted him.

"I need some release before I can properly teach you how not to tease a man... my current situation is very distracting after all."

"Of course Sir... I said I wanted to make it up to you... I'm willing to do anything."

"Well, an oral presentation would certainly help towards your final grade." He smirked at me in a way that screamed 'okay so I realise now that we're bordering into clichéd and cringe-worthy porn dialogue but I so don't care'. At least that's how I read his look, and by now, we knew each other so well it was like we didn't need to speak... a look said a thousand words, and I smirked back.

"If that's what you want Mr Cullen... I must warn you, I've only recently started taking classes in oral skills so I think it best you guide me if you feel the need." I whispered as my finger trailed up the bulge in his jeans, and I popped the button, drew down the zipper and reached in to find him going commando, and I had to quell the moan that threatened to erupt as I wrapped my fingers around his flesh and pulled his cock out of its denim confines.

Already the tip was glistening with his precum and a wicked, sinful thought that could only have been conjured in the mind of Nymphella (yes I though it prudent I came up with a name for my alter-ego as I had a strong suspicion she'd be a permanent presence in my life from now on). I reached between my legs and slipped my fingers inside my panties, gathering the moisture that had gathered there, then brought my fingers up to his cock and smeared our juices together over his cock. The moan that erupted from him was one of pure desire.

I sunk down, arching my back as I took him into my mouth, the feel of his cool cock in my hot mouth was a contrast I would miss when I was turned. I ran my tongue around the tip, down the length and up again, loving the breathy moan that escaped him when my tongue caressed the tip of his cock. I felt his hand move to the back of my head and I loved how he had been able to control himself while controlling me this morning... was it only this morning that I last had my lips wrapped around his cock? It felt like months had passed. This time he gathered my hair in his hand, forming a make-shift ponytail and I realised he was doing this so he could see my actions.

I glanced up at him, now able to see him better as the curtain my hair formed around my head was no longer obscuring my view. I locked my eyes with him and was surprised when instead of allowing me to continue worshipping his cock he moved his hands under my arms and pulled me up, spun me around so I was bent over the desk. His body curved over mine, his chest pressing against my back, my arms were rigid in front of me on the desk holding my weight as my legs were weakened by the desire pulsing between them.

I could feel Edward's cock against the fabric of the panties, the skirt being so short had ridden up completely as he bent me over. He ran his hands down my upper arms all the way to my fingers, interlacing them and pulling my hands towards the edge of the desk in front of me. I pushed back involuntarily, desperately seeking friction on my aching pussy; the panties were so drenched by now they were useless. Edward thrust his cock against me, his head coming to rest in the crook of my neck so he could whisper to me, his voice husky.

"Your oral skills are to commended Miss Swan, you must have had an excellent tutor."

"He's the best Sir. He makes it very rewarding for me."

"Hmm... well I best make sure I reward you for your services Miss Swan... can't have you playing teacher's pet now can we?"

"No Sir." I replied, barely able to form a sentence.

"Keep your hands on the edge of the desk." His voice was commanding and I relished it.

He sat back in the chair and pulled it close to me, running his hands up the backs of my bare thighs.

"You wanted to know how you tease me Miss Swan?"

I just shook my head in agreement, casting my head back so I could see him.

"These panties... God how wet they are... your scent, it drives me insane. Everything about you is so innocent and yet, you know your body so well, know me so well you can become this vixen... you torture me with the way you move. I don't think you realise just how much I desire you my Bella."

I noticed the slip up in our little role play and I'm sure he did too but we were both too far in to care.

"Every day is a test of my self control Bella... I've become accustomed to controlling my blood-lust for you... it's easier now... the scent of your blood is my life force... but the scent of your desire... there are days in this classroom Bella, when I'm sitting next to you when all I want to do is throw you on our desk, rip away your panties and thrust myself into you, pleasuring you until you scream my name." Suddenly he ripped away the panties as if they were no more than tissue paper and plunged his fingers into my dripping core and I screamed out in pleasure.

"Yes Bella! Fuck... I'm not going to be able to sit in this classroom again without hearing your screams echoing from these walls."

"Lucky we're graduating soon..." I managed to pant out.

"Oh that's not going to change anything my love... I'm going to buy this classroom as a memento... a memory to cherish for our forever."

He dragged his fingers out of my pussy and down to my clit, pinching the bundle of nerves. My breath hitched in a whimper as I clutched the edge of the desk, my knuckled white with the tension.

I suddenly felt his lips on the back of my thigh and felt them moving as he spoke again.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten your little stunt this morning Bella... the way you spread yourself out before me, arching your body in such a deliciously sinful way."

"No Sir..." I smirked over my shoulder at him as he looked up at me.

"You're not to come until I say so Miss Swan... that will be your punishment. I'm going to delay your orgasm until you're begging me... you'll come so hard, the next time you walk into this classroom you'll come just from the memory."

He ran his tongue through my folds, then pulled away, moving his tongue and fingers to caress the skin of my legs, my ass, my back, anywhere except where I needed him most.

"Please." I whimpered.

"Not yet my love... I want you on the edge so far, all it'll take is the tiniest touch and you'll fall..." He stood suddenly whispering in my ear, "...but I'll always be there to catch you."

He ran his cock through my folds a few times, spreading the precum and my juices over us both, then he moved away again caressing my body, the edges of my breasts, my stomach... he continued like this... bringing me close to the edge, his touches with either his fingers or tongue inside my pussy, bringing me to the edge, the feeling of tension coiling tighter, then he would stop, the coil releasing slowly instead of in a burst of pleasure. My head fell forwards as he pulled the tie on my shirt and pulled the front clasp of the bra open, my breasts spilling out as he rubbed the nipples between his fingertips I whimpered his name in a futile effort to get him to bring me release. He wound his hands around my body, bringing my body up and flush against his naked form... I had no idea when he'd divested of his clothes but I was a begging, panting, whimpering mess of need. He reached down and pulled one of my knees up to rest it on the desk in front of me.

"Look Bella... look at our desk and imagine us there the next time we're here for class... you'll never be able to look at this desk again without seeing us here, like this."

He ran his cock between my folds, my juices dripping over him.

"Fuck Bella, you have no idea how much I just want to slam myself into you right now."

"God Edward... Yes... fuck..." I cried. I reached between my legs, pressing his cock harder against my lips, feeling the head of his cock brushing against my entrance with each pass. One move, one tiny little move and he'd be inside me... I knew we couldn't... just a few more weeks and it'd be our wedding night and he could pound me into oblivion, so I took his cock in my fist, trying to give him the next best thing, although we both knew nothing would compare to the feeling of him inside me for the first time.

The increased friction on my pussy was too much and I begged him, "Please... I'm gonna come... I'm gonna come..."

"Yes Bella..." He pulled back and thrust his fingers inside me and I came, convulsing around his fingers, screaming his name as my body jerked with the pulses of pleasure ripping through me. I barely registered his cool release covering our fingers and my pussy as he pulled me back and we sunk into the chair behind him, my chest heaving, my vision blurry as the pulses slowing to tremors as the remnants of my release faded.

_EPOV_

I sunk back into the chair behind us, my body heaving with the effort to take in unneeded breaths... being around Bella was like being human again... she made me feel things I never thought possible. She made me feel human in every way and yet, due to my true nature it was as if every experience was increased exponentially. That was one of the reasons I couldn't wait to make her like me, so she could experience the world, experience our love in the most intense and passionate way possible. Of course I had regrets about turning her but knowing we'd have an eternity together and knowing how much safer she'd be when she was less breakable, those thoughts over-shadowed any fears I had... most of the time.

I sat, running my fingers over the exposed skin of her torso, over her stomach and in between her breasts. It amazed me how open and skilled Bella had become in a matter of a day... my God had it really only been a day since we'd started down this blissful, lust filled, mind-blowing journey?

I suppose the confidence came when you trusted the other person so completely, and realising how much Bella trusted me, how comfortable she was around me made my heart swell with pride... among other things.

I heard Bella stifle a half moan, half laugh and mutter something about 'Vampire stamina'.

I brushed her hair from her forehead, laying kisses to her temple. "I take it my sweet, innocent Bella is still locked up in the basement?"

"Yep... she and my Edward must be keeping each other occupied." She whispered, her voice lazy and soft before adding, "have I been adequately punished Mr Cullen?"

"For the moment." I whispered in her ear.

We sat there in each others arms, her fingers trailing along the back of my hand for a while longer until Bella's body started to cool and I proposed we should probably get dressed. Luckily she had a pair of jeans and a sweater with her. If she's put that fantasy ensemble back on we may never have left the classroom.

I took her hand as we made our way out of the room but she stopped us as we were about to leave. She reached into her bag and pulled out the camera she'd been given for her birthday. She took a photo of the room, then turned the camera to take a photo of us.

I looked at her with a questioning gaze and she looked down and blushed.

"I just wanted some photos... to remember. So I can look back on the after and try and remember how I was feeling in this moment... remember these experiences with you. I can't lose these memories Edward... they're too precious."

I knew what she was talking about. The memories from my human life had faded. When I tried to remember them it was like I was looking at a fuzzy photo of them... nothing was clear. I realised if I had photos of my life, then the memories would have been clear... I would have been able to form stronger connections in my brain, like the images had been digitally remastered.

It was after all basic biology and physics. If you tried to remember that party you went to a year ago, just from memory, you could remember it, but it would be hazy. If you had a photo of that party in front of you, you'd be able to see all the details and the feelings would be evoked again.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her softly, "I won't ever let you forget... if the memories aren't strong enough I'll bring you back to every place we ever visited together and re-enact every second with you to make you remember."

Bella kissed me back, whispering against my lips, "Thank you."

"Although if I have to re-enact our first meeting in this classroom I can't promise you it'll be the same... I have much more pleasant memories of this room now." I smirked against her lips. I could never look back on that day we met with hatred, okay, yes I hated myself for how close I had come to... I couldn't even think it, but I could never hate that day because fate had bought my soul mate into my life.

I kissed her once more before leading her back out to the quad to our cars.

* * *

_So? What did ya think?_

_I hoped you liked it. Teacher Edward is one of my favourite fantasies... along with rock-star Edward, Docward, Hockeyward, Tattward... sigh._

_Ok so I'm reckoning you're reading this fic 'cos you like smutty Edward & Bella? Am I right? Come on, you can't lie to me..._

_So here's the deal... hunterhunting is a mistress, a queen, a goddess if you will, of smutty fanfiction writing and when it comes to Bella & Edward, damn... it's safe to say I've had frost bite from all the cold showers I've needed. Her fic 'Clipped Wings & inked Armour' is a masterpiece. It's heartbreaking, funny, shocking and hotter than hell. If you like the idea of a tattooed and pierced Edward then head on over there._

_Now, onto the main issue. Hunterhunting has set up a team for her followers to join to get an exclusive, epilogue type chapter set after the end of 'Clipped Wings & Inked Armour' and she will be posting it, only for members of the team, and trust me, you're gonna wanna join the team. BUT she will only be posting it if the team can raise over $10,000 for Alex's Lemonade Stand as part of the fandom gives back appeal. She's already raised over $4,000 and I really need you guys to head on over there and do what you can to pledge for this truly worthy cause._

_The minimum donation is $5... I've donated $30 so far... yep, I'm willing to pay $30 for one chapter of a fic... that's how good it is._

_So, if you donate you'll get a sneak peek at the brand new story I'm planning before anyone else has a chance to read it!_

_Just PM me with the name you used on the pledge and how much you donated so I can keep tabs and find out how much my lovely, gorgeous, loyal and huge hearted readers have contributed! (have I buttered you up enough?)_

_The link is .com/?zx=3e541887d588daef and the link to join the team is in the top right (ish, just a bit below) corner – the 'join team hunterhunting' bit._

_Love and hugs to you all!_


	6. SORRY AN actual chapter coming soon

I'm so so so so sorry... I know you're probably cursing me right now and spitting bullets. Trust me I know how you feel. Whenever I receive an email telling me a story I've been waiting ages for has been updated I get all excited only to find out its an AN... I understand why we authors have to do it but I just wanted to let you guys know why I haven't been able to update.

Well, we moved house a few months ago and it took over a MONTH to get internet set up. Then I was working so much I had barely any time to write and a couple of weeks ago I started at University. Well, that's been a fiasco, let me tell you. Getting the internet set up in my room was hassle enough, then to be told that certain sites are and will be banned depending on content. So, not wanting to risk a knock on the door from IT telling me the content I am uploading and reading is deemed 'unacceptable', I have decided for the mean time to update when I am at home... at least until I have been at University a while and do some reading on the whole 'freedom of speech' so I can hold my ground, if and when they question me. At the moment I am home for the day but am dosed up on penicillin and painkillers due to a bastard of a throat infection but will be back home for a few days next week so I'm hoping I can bang out the last chapter over the weekend and post it when I am home. It's just a case of getting used to and juggling the workload and having the time to write (trying to get to grips with the lectures and knowing how and when to 'study around the subject in my free time' is hard enough when you've gone straight to university from school but I've been out of education since I was 18, and now being 22, the thought of writing higher education essays and being clever enough scares the hell out of me. To be honest I might get more fic writing done 'cos I know I can do that! I'm also trying to make sure my new job doesn't affect my studies but seeing as I'm doing nearly 34 hours at said job next week on top of my studies... well, you get the picture. It's all about settling in and time-management... so I just hope you can understand why I've been so lapse in the updates. I hate keeping you waiting but having been so stressed the past couple of months its meant the plot bunnies have been cowering in their dens afraid to come out.

I will do my best to have the final chapter to you next week.

Love to you all and hugs and kisses for standing by so patiently.

xxxx


End file.
